Yo mismo, yo y mi otro yo
by Woden
Summary: si no han leido el libro, ¡que importa! pasense por aquí. Traducción.


Son las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes… sep, tuve toda la tarde para hacer esto. Con el permiso de **su autor**, **Random-Battlecry**, me puse a traducirlo y publicarlo, pero aun estoy aprendiendo inglés, así que probablemente no lo haya hecho del todo bien. En todo caso espero que disfruten del fic, en realidad es el primero que traduzco, segundo que publico. ¡¡No sean malos conmigo si no entienden por favor!!

Aquí abajo (del fic), aclaraciones

* * *

**Yo mismo, yo y mi otro yo**

O, el bueno, el malo y el bien-intencionado-pero-del-todo-inútil

Diario de Henry Jekyll, Doctor

17 de Mayo

Sí, al comienzo el experimento fue todo un éxito, ahora veo lo terrible que se vuelto, y el caos que sobreviene hiela la sangre de mis venas. Apenas ayer Hyde escapó – forzó a mi cuerpo a tomar la forma desde el pensativo-doctor-promedio hacia una suerte de animal-encorvado perverso y liberal, y luego intentó despreciablemente seducir a mi prometida otra vez. Lo peor de todo este lamentable escenario fue lo que ella aparentemente dijo, "¡Oh, Henry, estaba esperando que hicieras algo como esto!" y aceptó sus viles sugerencias. Yo estoy, por supuesto, muy bien criado para hacer algo de semejante naturaleza, la sola idea me llena de disgusto.

Desearía, si embargo, que él pudiera decirme como fue aquello.

Una criatura muy irritante, ese Hyde.

Diario de Edward Hyde, bestia sexy

¿A quién diablos le importa que día es?

Una vez mas me encontré a mi mismo escapando de ese doctor de segunda. Fácil, realmente, secretamente él disfruta siendo yo. Sí – sí – cuando tomo control del cuerpo que compartimos, puedo sentir su mente sucumbiendo de buena gana, incluso cuando ya su novia no lo haga desde hace mucho. Ese idiota de Jekyll tuvo las agallas de preguntarme (y todavía con una morbosa esperanza en su voz) cómo fue aquello.

Le dije que parara de hablarse así mismo y tratara de recobrar algo de sano juicio.

Eso mantuvo su boca cerrada por el resto del día, al menos por respeto hacia mi persona, se mantuvo en completo silencio preocupándose por si mismo. Me atrevería a decir que perturbé la paz de su mente.

¿O – Quise decir faz? (1)

Muahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

Diario de Henry Jekyll, científico noble

19 de mayo

Según al acuerdo que hemos llegado, simplemente alternaremos los días en los que tendremos el control de mi cuerpo, supongo que, ahora, puedo decir "nuestro" cuerpo -- pero veo que todavía no puedo rendirme de la posesión total todavía. Después de todo, es mío por derecho propio, y debo admitir que aun sigo enganchado a alguna esperaza de erradicar a Hyde de una vez por todas.

Creo que, desde compartimos este diario, no debí haber escrito eso ultimo.

Diario de Edward Hyde, hombre ardiente

Ya lo vi, imbécil.

Diario de Henry Jekyll, luchador por bien común

21 de Mayo

Bueno, lo siento, pero no me nace el mentir. Hay muchas trabas en mis búsquedas para:

1. Erradicar a ese castigo que llamo Hyde.

2. Preservar mi virginidad hasta la noche de bodas.

3. Concebir una poción que pueda destilar en mi la bondad general de la raza humana, habiéndote creado, Hyde, desee crear también a una nueva persona que pueda resultar en un gentil y noble agente , en vez del ser malvado que es mi contraparte. De hecho, deseo crear alguien que pueda propagar amor y una paz efusiva entre sus hermanos.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Re 1: bueno, en ese caso, intentaré disfrutar mí tiempo en este mundo hasta su más completa extensión.

Re 2: Muy tarde.

Re 3: Mejor olvídalo, mariquita.

Muahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Admito que la vida se ha vuelto mas simple desde que propuse alternar los días del control del cuerpo, pero por Dios, ¡no puedo entender el porque desperté en mi día con una resaca! ¡Es algo tan arbitrario, injusto hasta el extremo!

Diario de Edward Hyde, animal fiestero

Son las nueve de la mañana, creo que iré a emborracharme y a tirarme a alguien.

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Hyde me mata, ¡lo juro por su santidad! ¡Aparentemente ayer en la calle intento emplear los servicios de una prostituta! ¡Ni siquiera una bonita! ¡Una prostituta gorda y fea! Por supuesto, tengo la certeza de que tenia una gran personalidad. Pero en verdad, ¡era una prostituta bien gorda y fea!

El resultado de esto fue que él – o yo – o nosotros – fuera arrestado por un miembro cercano de la vise escuadra secreta de su majestad y acarreara en la cárcel. Tengo la más profunda sospecha que esa gorda y fea prostituta era en realidad lord Dunesbury, jefe de la artillería de Escocia, transvestido. Entonces se le agregó el insulto a la herida – o posiblemente al revés desde que la prostituta gorda y fea también pateo a Hyde en una zona un tanto sensible en respuesta a su indecente sugerencia – lo que solo reafirma mi condena hacia Hyde como un canalla de primera orden. ¿Cuál verdaderamente aterrador deberías ser al hacer una sugerencia que podría ser vista como indecente por una prostituta? – me levante esta mañana en la cárcel.

Y no estaba feliz.

El hombre que estaba de turno estaba bastante sorprendido de verme ahí, pero me detuvo seis horas más. En principios generales, ¡Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, concha de su tía! Incluso se lo dije.

"¡Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, concha de tu tía!" exclamé.

El corpulento joven oficial ya empezaba a verme con molestia.

"¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices acerca de la concha de mi tía!" Dijo.

Y luego me retuvo un rato más.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, cuando volví a casa esta noche, estaba algo ofendido. Ahora voy a dormir y espero que mañana sea mejor, Hyde me esta poniendo en mis limites.

Diario de Edward Hyde

¡Dios!, ¿nunca ha contado un chiste verde en su vida, o si, doctor mariquita?

Diario de Henry Jekyll

¡Muy bien, eso es todo señor! ¡Estoy haciendo una nueva poción!

Diario de Edward Hyde

Ooooh, mira como tiemblo. (2)

Creo que voy a buscarme otra prostituta.

Muahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Por extraño que parezca, ¡la poción fue todo un éxito! La nueva personalidad se mostró ella misma ayer durante un cuarto de hora, pausando a Hyde en la mitad de algo que indudablemente él creía un tanto importante. Me agrada el nuevo chico.

Su nombre en Simón y es muy jovial y alegre.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Escúchame chiquillo, vuelve a interrumpirme en la mitad de un revolcón y estarás orinando a través de un colador.

Diario de Simón Hepplewhite

Estoy intentando limpiar lo blanco fuera de mi cara pero – ¿estar orinando a través de un colador es bueno o malo?

Aquí, ten una flor.

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Eso no suena bien. ¿Podría yo también coger una flor?

Diario de Edward Hyde

¿Quieres pelea o qué?

No molestes al toro, joven, o lo agarrarás por los cuernos.

Hablando de cuernos. ¿Adonde se habrá ido Angelina?

Muahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

Diario de Simon Hepplewhite

Escuchen hermanos, ¿porque estaba una joven en la cama cuando desperté esta mañana? Me perturbo profundamente.

Y hermano Edward, no sabes como apreciaría que te vistieras decentemente antes de ir a la cama. Es que odio levantarme… desnudo. Me es algo incómodo.

Y otra cosa, ¡espero que disfruten sus días! Estuve haciendo algunas galletas. Están sobre el mostrador.

Diario de Henry Jekyll

¡Mi poción, en verdad, funciona excelente! Veo que esta persona no solo es gentil y amable, también es cariñoso, interesado, preocupado, noble, compasivo, sentimental, de maneras suaves y básicamente todo lo que un buen hombre debería ser.

Excepto que no lavo el tazón después de preparar las galletas.

Confieso que estoy un tanto exasperado por ello.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Ustedes dos son unos tarados y ya no les voy a hablar.

Diario de Simon Hepplewhite

Gracias, hermano Henry, y estoy realmente apenado por lo del tazón, ¡no puedo creer que halla cometido semejante error! Espero que puedas encontrar un espacio en tu corazón para perdonarme.

Y hermano Edward, perdono tu ligereza al llamarme con un nombre tan insensible. Siento una gran cantidad de ansiedad emanando de ti. ¿No te gustaría un gran abrazo?

Diario de Henry Jekyll

¡No soy un tarado Hyde! ¡Estoy muy resentido! ¡De hecho, soy un brillante ejemplo del ser humano!

Diario de Edward Hyde

Sigo sin hablarles, tarados.

Diario de Simon Hepplewhite

¡Vamos, esa no es forma de comportarse, hermanos! ¡Dulzura y luz!

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Perfecto, yo tampoco te voy a hablar. Con ninguno de ustedes. Ambos me disgustan. Me voy a fugar con la mucama y me mataré a mí mismo en mi noche de bodas. Estoy enfermo de vivir.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Pensé que habías dicho que ya no ibas a hablar.

Diario de Simon Hepplewhite

(Mira detrás y adelante entre los dos)

Diario de Henry Jekyll

¡No lo estoy!

Diario de Edward Hyde

Tarado.

Diario de Simon Hepplewhite

¡Puedo ver que mi lugar esta en mantener la paz entre todos nosotros, hermanos! Creo que comenzare contando un chiste.

Ah, aquí hay uno muy bueno. ¿Saben a que me recuerdan? A el bueno, el malo y el feo. ¿Saben que lo que dicen acerca del bueno, el malo, y el feo? Que el bueno es bueno, el malo es malo, ¡y el feo no puede obtener un dato para salvar su vida!

Ja ja! Ja! Ja!

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Cállate, por Dios.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Cierra la boca.

Diario de Simon Hepplewhite

Creo que ustedes dos necesitan un abrazo.

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Los dos están matando por completo mi entusiasmo y pasión por la vida, ¿se han puesto a pensar en ello?

Diario de Edward Hyde

Bien, tu, pequeño imbécil retrasado y mariquita. Te odio. Odio al otro también, pataleando alrededor y regalando flores. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer un muchacho en medio de esta maldita ciudad para conseguir algo de Whisky barato y buen sexo?

Diario de Simón Hepplewhite

Creo que voy a llorar-

Diario de Henry Jekyll

Ya tome mi decisión: terminaré con todo esto, me mataré a mi mismo. Asesinato. No– suicidio.

Sí, eso es.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Hazlo. Te reto.

Diario de Simón Hepplewhite

¡Pasé todo el día entero llorando en la cama! ¡Hay mocos por todas las almohadas! ¡Muchas gracias, muchachos!

Diario de Henry Jekyll

No respondo por niñerías y retos.

Diario de Edward Hyde

Entonces te doble-triple-super-hiper- archi-recontramil reto.

Muahaha! Muahahahaha… oh.

Diario de Simón Hepplewhite

¡Madre Santa! ¿Es este el fin de Rico? (3)

* * *

mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría haber puesto algunos comentarios, bueno, en fin aquí viene la primera aclaración:

(1) originalmente era: I dare say I disturbed the peace of mind. Or – do I mean piece?

Traduccion:

Me atrevería a decir que perturbé la paz de su mente. O – quise decir pedazo?

Como ven peace (paz) y piece (pedazo) son dos palabras que se parecen mucho, incluso se pronuncian casi igual, pero en castellano son completamente distintas, para que no perdiera el chiste decidí usar faz… -.- igual creo que ni se entendió.

(2) En realidad Hyde dice: Ooooh, estoy temblando en mis pequeñas botitas. Pero… no creo que sonara como él… pensándolo mejor, creo que sí … bah!

(3) Oh, esta es la frase famosa de Little Caesar, conocida en Latinoamérica como Hampa dorada. Y esta es una definición que encontré en Internet: _"…Es__ hoy considerada como uno de los títulos clásicos que dio a luz el cine negro de los años treinta. Esta película narra el ascenso y caída dentro del mundo del hampa de Cesare Bandello conocido por todos como "Little Caesar", alias Rico._ "cuando muere creo que dice algo parecido a lo que dijo Simón el el fic xD

Si quieren pueden dejar algunos reviews… si me sobra el buen humor podré enviárselos al autor, de todas maneras también para preguntar si tienen algunas dudas o para criticarme la traducción.


End file.
